Chopsticks
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: It's Miyako's birthday! Only Yamato could spoil it by being retarded and giving her a lame present...Ficlet Yamako, Kensuke, Jyoumi, and Junchi


Chopsticks  
-A Ficlet by MeibouMiyako  
  
MM: Being the lazy girl I am, I've decided to stop working on my other fics temporarily and type this little piece that I came up with in class a looooong time ago. (Probably science) This was originally for my Yamako ML and was posted when FF.net was down. So, if I mention a list of sorts anywhere else, you know what's going on. Enjoy. Oh, yeah, I don't own Digimon..blah blah blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inoue Miyako awoke to an empty bed. She looked over at the alarm clock, yawning then smiling. "It's my birthday!" She shouted happily. Just then, her boyfriend entered the room, carrying a tray of pancakes and bacon and toast (oh my!).   
  
"Well, then happy birthday, Miya-chan," Ishida Yamato told her, setting the tray down on the bed and sliding in beside her. Giving him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, she tackled her food ravenously, savoring the taste of Yamato's cooking. He stared on lovingly, watching her face as it lit with joy. Birthdays were Miyako's favorite days of the year, more specifically her own. And as long as he didn't forget the special occasion, Yamato would enjoy the day just as much because of Miyako's happiness.   
  
"Yama, you've outdone yourself this year." Miyako let out a sigh and leaned back into the pillows.   
  
"Not yet. Now, why don't you go have a nice, hot bubble bath while I begin to make preparations for the party tonight?" Miyako nodded and stood up, making her way to the bathroom and turning on the water tap. She sighed once again and sunk into the steamy water, her body relaxing. From where she was, she could hear her Yamakins sing in the kitchen while he created the cuisine for her birthday dinner party. She smiled even wider and splashed around a little, feeling like a young child once again.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly as Miyako got ready for the celebration in honour of her. She twirled in her light peach-colored dress, the full dancing-type skirt coming up around her waist. Giggling, she sat on the sofa and looked once again in wonder at Yama's decorations. Delicate streamers were hung around in the perfect lavender of her hair, freshly cut tiger lillies were in every room. Yama had added the perfect feminine touch to the place (which sometimes made her worry).   
  
Guests soon began to arrive in the form of Ken and Daisuke, Jun and Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Iori, Sora, Jyou and Mimi, and Koushiro and his new wife, Aiko. They all somehow squeezed around the dining room table (magic, I tell you!), and ate, conversating merrily, complimenting Yamato's fabulous cooking. Then came Miyako's favorite part of the birthday process...the opening of presents.   
  
Naturally she saved Yamato's present for last since he always gave the best ones. It was nothing against the others, but his gifts were always more intimate and caring than anyone elses could possibly be.  
  
So, when Yamato handed her a long jewelry box, she became understandably excited. As she opened it, Miyako's eyebrows knitted together and red flooded her cheeks. "Ishida Yamato!" she shouted, looking at the two silver objects in front of her "You did not give me chopsticks for my birthday!"   
  
"Not just any chopsticks," he explained coolly, fully accustomed to the wrath of Miyako. "They're sterling silver." Miyako let out short squeaks and her left eye started twitching. Daisuke whimpered and hid behind Ken for safety.  
  
"If anything happens, Dai, remember that I love you," Ken told him, squeezing his hand. Everyone else in the room froze, waiting for the birthday girl's fit to subside.   
  
"I don't care if they're made of diamond! I can't believe this! We've been together for three years and you get me silverware. Are you insane? Do you want me to move out? Do you want to be able to have children?" Miyako paced around the room, furious that Yamato was remaining calm throughout this vicious bombardment, grinning like a cat. Yama got up and walked over to the lavender-haired girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. "Don't touch me," she said bitterly.  
  
Raising a hand to Miyako's line of vision, he held out one of the chopsticks. "Read the engravement, Sweetie." She shot the blonde a look that clearly stated, 'You have no right to call me that,' then looked at the silver object.  
  
"Ishida Yamato and Miyako," she red aloud, the meaning of the words not taking effect on her for a few seconds. Suddenly, Miyako started to scream again, this time happily. "Do you mean it?" She asked bashfully.  
  
"Of course, Love. I want to spend my life with you." Miyako jumped onto Yamato and secured her legs around him, , kissing him soundly and ardently.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" Daisuke asked, confused...a lot.  
  
The End  
~~~~~  
  
MM: Hooray! That was easy to type up! I need to write mini-fics more often. Oh, yeah...  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAUREN-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Feedback would be awesome. Peace out. 


End file.
